Doctor Who: Verity Beach
by Deano858
Summary: A short story starring David Tennany as the tenth doctor. This story is set after the events of The Planet of The Dead and before The Waters of Mars. This is my original story, please do not replicate without my permission.


_The Doctor lay on the ground gasping for breath. His tired body hit the hard marble mosaic that decorated the floor. He lay there, still conscious but unable to move. His long brown coat was sprawled across the floor around him, his sonic screwdriver still grasped in his hand. He looked up at the large elegant chandelier that swung above him. The light was soon masked by a large figure, a dark shadow had covered his body and a threatening hand reached down towards him._

Verity Beach gazed into the mirror. She reached for the white brush that lay beside it and began to comb her red hair, as she did so she smiled at her reflection. This moment of silence was soon broken by a loud bang at the door, "Verity, hurry up!" It was her brother, Eli. She smiled as she stood up and walked across her bedroom. The bedroom was perfectly decorated with every detail matching the design, white. Everything in the room was white, everything except a single photo frame that sat on the wooden bedside table. The crimson red frame stood out in the room and inside it was a photograph of a box. A blue police box standing on a street corner, graffiti surrounded the grey walls around it but it was untouched, perfect blue. Verity looked over at the photo as she lifted her white handbag from her bed and walked towards the door. She gave it one last look before leaving the room.

Outside the room Eli stood, leaning against the wall. One foot placed against it and his hand pushed into the pockets of his blue jeans. "Thank god" He said as Verity appeared from her bedroom. Eli walked across the hallway and down the metal staircase that led down to the kitchen. "She's coming now" Verity heard Eli say as she walked towards the stairs. She looked at herself in the mirror beside the staircase; she ran her hands over her hair and continued to the stairs.

As she reached the bottom step she was greeted by a barrage of question. "What took you so long?" Her mother sighed, "We need to have left 10 minutes ago" her father growled angrily before walking towards the back door. Before she could reply to any of the questions, her family had hurried out of the back door and into the garage. "Come on!" She head Eli shout from the garage. She smiled and walked towards the door pulling it closed behind her. The house fell silent, the sound of the car drifted away as the car drove from the house until it couldn't be heard. A new sound filled the air only moments later.

The tardis materialised, it stood in a large library. The four walls of the room were covered in large bookcases only the door broke the pattern. Around the room chairs of different styles and sizes graced the expensive oak flooring. The tardis door opened with a creak and out of it stepped the doctor. His trainers squeaked on the fine flooring and his long brown coat brushed its surface. "Ooo, fancy" He said to himself as he investigated the room. He walked around, running his fingers across the books, as if looking for a certain title. Soon he stopped; he looked at a single book in the library filled with hundreds. Except it wasn't the book he was looking at, between the two books, 'The Great Escape' and 'To Kill a Mocking Bird' was a small paper file. The doctor pulled the file out and turned it over. The cover read. 'UNIT: CODE RED FILE'. The doctor stared confused at the paper file in front of him, he squeezed it, and it was full. He pulled the elasticated string from around the one side and opened the file. The first page bared the UNIT logo and below it were two words. 'The Doctor'.

The doctor closed the file and pulled the elastic back over the cover, he returned to the tardis and closed the door. He placed the file on the console and began to flick through the many pages that it held inside.

The pages contained every detail about him, all of his dealing with UNIT and information about the people he had travelled with. The doctor's face was pale; whoever lived in this house had a file about him and had tried to hide it. The doctor had never expected to find this, this was not the reason he had arrived at 2 Pettyfer Road. He had come for something else, someone else but knows he had two things to investigate.

The doctor left the tardis once again, but he left the file inside. He stepped outside the library, locking the door with the sonic screwdriver, as he did. He was standing in an elegant hall; in front of him was a marble floor that spanned the large room. Several doors spanned the perimeter of the hall and in the centre a colourful mosaic of a coat of arms. The doctor looked up at the staircase that led to the upper floor. But suddenly a noise broke his wonder as the front door only a few meters away from his clicked.

The lock turned and the door creaked as it opened. In stepped Verity, she shuffled her feet on the mat that lay in front of the door mat before stepping inside and closing the door behind her. She looked around the empty hall and smiled. She kicked off her black shoes and glided across the marble floor. She laughed to herself; she had gotten out of going to some stupid dinner with her family. The car had only reached the end of Pettyfer Road when Verity had invented the story that she felt ill. Soon enough, her parents drove back and dropped her off outside the large gates that led up to her home. Now she was alone and that is just how she wanted to be.

The doctor had darted back inside the library and stood with his back to the door listening. All he heard was the shuffling of feet and then a small laugh but nothing more. The doctor jumped as a loud sound filled the air. It was music, pop music. The doctor took deep breath as he recovered from the shock. He found himself tapping his foot to the music as he tried to listen for any more movement. He turned the handle of the door slowly and looked outside. He could hear a girl singing, from behind one of the doors in the hall. He thought about his options, he could stay and wait for the girl to leave, but that could take hours and she could find him in that time. He could leave in the tardis but the knowledge of the file bared heavy on his mind.

Verity reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. On it was scribbled an address and a name. She grabbed the sandwiches which she had been making and placed them into her bag before turning off her music. She left the kitchen and walked towards the library, she had one last thing she needed. She twisted the handle on the door but it wouldn't move. It was locked.

The doctor backed away from the door as the handle twisted back and forth. He should leave but how could he knowing that somebody had the file. The handle stopped. "Dad must have locked it. Idiot" A girl's voice said on the other side. Then the front door opened, and closed. The sound of the lock sliding into place echoed in the empty house and then she had gone.

The doctor opened the door and ran out into the hall peering through the curtains he saw a girl, in her late teens walking down the drive with a rucksack over her shoulder. The doctor turned back to the hall and heard a beep from above him. He looked up and noticed a security camera, someone was watching him.

"Yes I see him! But who the bloody hell is he!" Mr Beach bellowed down his mobile. His laptop was resting on his lap and on the screen was a man in a suit and coat in his house. "He came out of the library, he didn't come in from anywhere he was just in the library" He continued. "Yes I did also see Verity leaving, she is probably going to see that boyfriend of hers" He growled. The laptop screen in front of his turned to static. "What!" He shouted as he pressed the keys on the laptop. He held down the left arrow and as he did the stream reversed. The last image he could see was the man holding what looked like a pen at the camera. "Send in security" Mr Beach said as he hung up the phone and stared at his laptop screen.

Verity sat in the back of the taxi. "13 Bannerman Road please" she said as the taxi pulled away. She wasn't far away but she needed to get their quick.

The doctor was back in the tardis "Off we go!" he yelled to himself as the tardis de-materialised from the house as the security guards, dressed in their black outfits kicked in the door to the library to be met with nothing but the same library they had always seen.

The doctor stood in the tardis and flicked through the pages of his document; he turned to the next page and saw a large red circle around an address on the page. It was Sarah Jane's house. The doctor kicked a lever on the console and ht the console, the console room shock as the doctor landed the tardis.

Verity paid the taxi and walked to the front door of 13 Bannerman Road. She knocked on the door and waited. "Hello" A young buy said as he answered the door, "Hi" Verity said. The tardis landed and the doctor ran outside and towards the front door. He used his sonic screwdriver and opened the door, "Sarah!" The doctor shouted as he ran inside the house, as he did Sarah Jane stepped out in front of him. "Doctor" She said as she hugged the timelord tight. "Sarah Jane, has anyone been to visit you?" He asked. Sarah said nothing but she simply stepped to one side to reveal Verity sitting in the living room with Luke. "No sign of anyone" The head of security said into the microphone attached to his lapel. "Well, keep an eye out for him" Mr Beach said as the car he was in pulled over.

The doctor sat down on the sofa beside Sarah, opposite him was the young girl from the house and Luke, Sarah Jane's sun. "Now, what was your name?" The doctor asked the young girl. "I'm Verity Beach" She said as he leaned forward and shook his hand. The doctor opened his mouth to introduce himself. "And you are the doctor, an alien. Where is the police box?" Verity asked with the authority of a UNIT commander. "So you have red the file the" the doctor muttered. "Doctor" Sarah Jan interrupted, "Who is she" she continued. "She is someone who has gained a lot of information about me" The doctor said as he gave Verity a confused glance. "But I think its time we took you home, go wait by the tardis" He said and with that Verity left the house and waited outside, glaring at the tardis in awe.

She had dreamed of travelling in the doctor's police box and now it was happening.

The doctor stood at the doorway and glanced over at Verity, "I need to get her home" The doctor said as he hugged Sarah Jane. "Ok, goodbye doctor" She smiled as she watched the doctor walk over to the tardis and Verity. She stood and watched with Luke as they went inside and the tardis vanished from sight.

Verity stood inside the tardis in wonder as she watched the doctor, the man she admired, pilot the ship. The tardis was filled with golden light and the alcove covered walls refkected the light perfectly in every direction. The central console shone with an amazing green glow that filled the pillar that rose from the console to the top of the ship. "Oh come on. You've read the file" The doctor laughed as he noticed the girl's reaction. "Some words on a sheet of paper are nothing compared to this" She smiled as she placed her and on one of the coral pillars in the console room. "Kids" He smiles as he walked around the console. "Excuse me but I am 18, which makes me an adult" Verity snapped back. The tardis stopped with a bump. "The Beach residence...Oh no, you can't be" The doctor stuttered as he came to a realisation. "You are Verity Beach, the daughter of Captain Anthony Beach, in charge of alien enclosure in UNIT. That's how you had the file" The doctor said as he hit his forehead with his wand as it all made sense to him. "Yeah, my dad brought this file home before, after the ATMOS went haywire and I just read it out of boredom but it mentioned you, the doctor and I began researching and acquiring some more of my fathers file until I. could find you" Verity explained as she looked at the doctor. The doctor was silent for a moment, the only sound in the tards was the hum of the console. "Come on" He said as he waked towards the doors of the tardis. "I need to see the rest of this place" The doctor said as he stepped out of the tardis. The tardis door closed as the doctor stepped out. Verity stared around the tardis as she turned to the door and opened it, outisde was her home, and more importantly, her bedroom.

Eli walked up the drivre to his house, he kicked the stones and dust that he was walking over as he looked up at the house. He could hear a strange churning noise from inside but simply dismissed it. He reached the front door of the house and pushed it open, it screached, as usual and Eli closed it behind him. "Why are we here!" he heard his sisters voice call out from upstairs in her bedroom. "Verity?" He called up as he walked up the staircase towards her room. he reached her dor and knocked gently, "Who are you talking to?" He asked. Suddenly the door burst open and Eli was met by the grinning face of a man. "Hello" The man said as Eli jumped back. The man, who was wearing a brown suit was standing in his sisters bedroom and behind him was a large blue police box. "Hello?" Eli said confused. Verity stepped out from behind the man and smiled, "This is the doctor" She smiled. Eli stood confused.

The doctor stepped out and passed the black haired teen who was in front of him. "So, your Eli Beach" The doctor said as he turned back around to face the boy. "Yes" Eli smiled as he shock the doctor's hand. "Ok then, Verity, go with your brother and stop any more of your security turning up" The doctor said. "Wait, am I. Am i your companion?" Verity smiled. "Yeah, i suppose you are for now" The doctor smiled as he saw the joy in Verity's face. Verity smiled and pulled her brother along, explaining as she walked. The doctor stood and reached into his pocket, he pulled out a small remote like device. The doctor flicked the bottom panel of the device open and began to change the dials on it. The remote began to beep and flash to life and as it did the doctor began to run through the house.

Verity tugged her brothers arm as she walked down the stairs back onto the large marbel floor. "Who the hell is he?" Eli asked as he followed his sister into a small room near the front door. "He is the doctor. Thats all you need to know" Verity said as she disabled the cameras in the house and picked up the walkie talkie that lay on the table in the small room. "But" Eli started but was soon hushed by his sister. "Yes, security. We've just had a power surge and its taken out the cameras. The electrician will be over soon" She said into the reciver. She smiled as she was given an all clear from the guards. "Ok, come on lets find the doctor" She said as she tried to push past Eli. "No, tell me what the hell is going on" He demanded. "Ok. He is an alien, like the one dad works with but he's good and for some reason he needs to be here" She explained. "Huh." Eli uttered as he was pushed aside. He followed his sister back up the stairs still none the wiser to what was going on.

The doctor has stopped and was stnding at the stop of another flight of stairs when he heard Verity call out from behind him. "Doctor!" She shouted as he ran up behind him with her Brother following behind her. The doctor looked back and smiled at her before walking down the stairs. Verity turned to Eli and smiled as she followed the doctor. The doctor stopped as the noise from the remote he was carrying became a high pitched squeal. The doctor leaned over and tried to lift the wooden hatch that was on the floor. "Locked, but what can i open it with?" The doctor quizzed verity. "Your sonic screwdriver" She smiled. The doctor took out the screwdriver and buzzed the hatch with the blue light. The hatch clicked and the doctor pulled it open. A set of steep stone steps led into the darkness of the basement. "Eli! Get a torch!" He souted up from the darkness. Verity, who was still standing at the openeing to the basement could only see the blue light from the doctor's screwdriver flashing in the darkness. Eli walked past her and down the steps with the bright torch out in front of him. "Here" Eli said as he handed the torch to the doctor. The doctor held the torch and smiled at Eli, "Thanks". The doctor then glanced at the device on Eli's wrist. It was a small silver band covered in lights and dials. The doctor knew that it wasn;t from earth but it wasn't the time to bring it up now. Verity walked down towards the beam of light that the torch cast across the dusty basement.

"Here we are!" The doctor said as he ran towards the switchboard furthur into the basement. He took out his sonic and zapped the switchboard, which sparked and hissed with life as the lighting buzzed above them and lit up the area around them. In front of the trio was a large metal door. The doctor stepped towards it, but as he did a voice bellowed out from behind them. "Oi!" It shouted in a deep and grunting tone.

The doctor grabbed Verity's arm, "Go with Eli and get out of the basement" The doctor said as he looked over at the figure that was wondering towards them through the basement. "But doctor, that hatch is the only way in and out of here" Eli explained as the figure walked into the light. "Dad" Eli stuttered as he looked up at his father dressed in his black suit wielding a small pistol. "What the hell are you doing down here!" He yelled at his children. Eli and Verity smiled but their father was no longer looking at them, instead he was galring at the man standing behind them, "Doctor" He stuttued as he stepped forward.

"Well, Mr Beach I think me and you need to have a little chat" The doctor smiled, "Yes Doctor" Mr Beach agreed as he opened the metal door and walked inside with the doctor. Eli and Verity stepped forward, only for the steel door to close on them.

"So, Captain Anthony. Can i call you Anthony, is that ok?" The doctor smiled as he walked around the room behind the steel door. The walls were all mounted with computers and screens, all flicering with digits and facts. "Yes whatever. What are you doing in my house?" The captain asked as he glared at the doctor who was wondering around the room reading all of the screens. "Actually Captain, why i am in your hosue is the lat thing on my list of questions. My first question is why your daughter has all of the knoledge that UNIT has on me?" The doctor paused and took a breath but before the Captain could answer the doctor spoke again. "The second question I have is why you son is out there with a Bio-Metric data balancer on his wrist. That is the kind of technology that the sontarans use" The doctor paused and this time he didn;t speak again instead he turned toward Captain Beach and waited for a response. "Well, Verity must have been stealing the files from me and Eli must have taken that device" Anthony answered sternly. "Yes i suppose so but that still doesn't explain why this basement is wired up in a way that could not be possible for you, and why this wall is actually" The doctor said as he took out his sonic screwdriver and use dit on the wall he was leaning on. "a door" He smiled as the wall hissed and moved away revealing a door. The doctor looked over at Captain Anthony but was simpky met by a look of hatred.

"We need to get inside" Eli said as he tried to find a way of opening the doorway to the next room."There is no way in and its only dad" Verity said. "Yeah, but i know whats inside that room" Eli said as fear filled his face.

The doctor walked down the hallway that he had revelaed and as he did light flickered to life above him and lit the small room. On both sides of the doctor were bars, and as he stared into the cage to his left he saw the creature he had been looking for. It was like a wolf, but sheer black and double the size. It sat crouched in the corner on all fours staring out with large yellow eyes growling and hissing at the doctor. "You see Captain. I am going to answer your question. I am in your house because i picked up a distress signal from this poor creature but somebody had scrambled it. But you know me, i'm clever and i easily found my way here. Now tell me why you have a Horco locked up here!" The doctor demanded as he was joined in the small room by the Captain. "Is that what it is? When i brought it here it was an inteligent alien and i wanted see what technology I could gain from it but it somehow changed into this creature" Anthony explained with a strange authority. "Yes, the Horco are very inteligent aliens, they can change their form to suit the situation it is in. This Horco was imprisoned and therefore changed into this instictive form. You see it didn;t trust a stupid human like you who wanted to exploit it!" The doctor spat with anger present in every word. "Well doctor it seems you know what is going on here so you leave me no option" The Captain said as he stpped back and hit a switch on the wall. The door hissed closed and sealed the doctor inside, in darkness, alone.

Eli and Verity sat outside as they waited for the doctor. "What is in there then?" Verity asked as he looked over at her brother. "Its" Eli started but soon stopped when his father appeared from the large metal door. "The doctor has gone" He snarled as he walked pat his children. They followed him, passing eachother confused glances as they did. "Gone where?" Verity asked as she walked beside her father. "Don't you dare ask questions, either of you!" He shouted as they reached the hatch to the basement. Verity and Eli walked away from their father as he locked tha hatch. They ran up the stairs and into Verity's white bedroom.

The doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and used it on the lights, they buzzed back to life and the doctor jumped back as he saw the Horco had moved closer. "Hello" He smiled as he looked around the room for a way out. The dotor turned and began to buzz the foor that had sealed him insile. "Nope, deadlocked" He said to himself. As he turned around he saw the creature pressed against the cage grownling and snarling at him. The doctor stpped back, he knew that in this state the Horco were dealy predators. The doctor turned back to the wall to find a way to trip the system in the door.

Eli sat on the floor of his sisters bedroom fiddling with the device on his wrist. "Are you going to tell me what that thing is?" Verity asked. "Its this Sontaran thing i found in dad's office" Eli said as he pushed a small button on it. As he did so a whirring noise rang out. "Whats that sound" Verity asked. Eli looked at her confused and tried to stop the sound. "I don't know, its never done it before" He said as he stared at his wrist. The noise filled the room and then it stopped and a voice spoke, "Guess i'm stuck" the voice said, it was the doctor. Eli raised the wristwatch to his mouth and spoke, "Doctor, can you hear me?" He said but no reply. They could hear the doctor mumbling to himslelf and a snarling noise in the background. "Doctor!" Verity shouted as she grabbed her brothers wrist.

The doctor was stuck. He looked around the room, there was no way of tripping the door from this side. "Doctor!" He heard a voice call out. It was a quiet and muffled voice and the doctor had bealy heard it, he lifted his sonic screwdriver nad twister the end. "Doctor!" He heard Verity's voice clearly shout. "Eli, you genius!" The doctor said with excitment as he heard the voice. "The Bio-Metric balancer is also a communicator and a teleport" The doctor said as he pressed his sonic screwdriver and vanished from the basement and appeared in Verity's bedroom where the tardis. "Hello" The doctor smiled as he looked at the two teenagers.

Back in the cellar the lighting had turned red and the door of the cage had been flung open. The screens in the next rom read, 'WARNING! TELEPORT TECH SURGE'. The Horco crept out of the small prison room and attacked the multiple computers and machines in the next room setting sparks and metal soaring through the air.

The doctor left the bedroom and headed out onto the landing. "Ok, your father has captured an alien and its down in the basement. We need to help it" The doctor said as he thought through the options. "Ok" He started. The house shook, and the sound of an enormous crash filled the landing. As the noise settled the growl of the Horco was heard and the doctor ran back into Verity's bedrrom along her Eli and his sister. As they returned to the room the doctor locked the door with the sonic screwdriver and turned back to the siblings.

Anthony stood with the guards with their guns raised. "Shoot to kill!" He ordered as the guards held a strong line in the hall. The Horco pounched from the kitchen taking some of the wall with it. The guards all fired at the Horco but it seemed unharmed. Anthony ran into the libary as the Horco attacked. From the library he heard the screams and shouts of the guards as the creature killed them. He grabbe dthe chairs in the room and began to pile them against the door to barricade himself inside. The Horco attacked the door and the whole room shuddered and Captain Anthony Beach crouched in the corner and closed his eyes. The banging stopped, he was safe.

The doctor looked at the tardis and tried to think of a way it could help bit there wasn't one, this was up to him. "Ok, you two stay here and protect eachother" The doctor said as he unlocked the door and left the room.

The doctor stepped out of the room and looked down at the Horco which was lurking around the room. The doctor stpped forward and as he did the Horcus began to dart towards him up the stairs. The doctor ran around the hallway trying to plan a way out. As he ran he felt the Horco hit him. He fell over the rail of the second floor and fell onto the large mosaic floor facing upwards.

Verity and Eli heard the doctor run and Eli decided he was going to help. He unlocked the door and ran outside, as he did he saw the doctor fall and he saw the alien lurching for him. "Oi!" Eli shouted and as he did the lien sprinted towards him. Eli ran down the long hallway and dived into the open door which led to his parents room. He pushed the door shut and scraped the bolt across the door. The Horco hit the door and the hinges began to pull away from the wood with every collision. Eli ran and hid in the en suite to his parents room, this was the last resort. If the Horco got through now he was dead and he knew it.

The Doctor lay on the ground gasping for breath. His tired body hit the hard marble mosaic that decorated the floor. He lay there, still conscious but unable to move. His long brown coat was sprawled across the floor around him, his sonic screwdriver still grasped in his hand. He looked up at the large elegant chandelier that swung above him. The light was soon masked by a large figure, a dark shadow had covered his body and a threatening hand reached down towards him.

Verlt saw the doctor lying on the floor and above him was her father. "Get off him!" She shouted as she ran towards the doctor. Her father let go of the doctor's suit and stepped back. "He caused this" Anthony spat. "No, you did!" She argued back. The doctor pulled himself to site up. "Where is Eli?" The doctor asked as he coughed. Verity heard a crash from above and ran towards it. The doctor pulled himself and stumbled towards her. "No, we need to end this" He said. Verity nodded. but said nothing.

The Horco was in the bed room and was breaking apart the furniture, splinters of wood filled the air and the panting breaths coming from behind the next door attacted the aliens attention. Eli sat behind the door panicing, maybe this was it. Then a screech pierced Eli's ears, he pressed his hands against the sides of his head as the sound echoed throughout the house. The creature winced in pain and pounced out of the room and into the main hall of the house.

The doctor stood in the centre of the masaic with his hand pointing upwards and the sonic screwdriver buzzing away. The creature jumped at him and in an instance the doctor jumped to the side and sent the creature bounding into the small library. Verity slammed the door shut and attached a large chain that he had found in the security control room.

Eli ran out of the room and to the hall where he saw Verity, the doctor and his father gathered around. "What was that noise?" Eli asked as he joined the trio at the bottom of the stairs. "I sent a sonic signiture with a decibel level if 125 through the glass infrastructure of the chadelier to attract the Horcor" The doctor smiled. "And then i locked it in the library" Verity smiled as a thump hit the library door behind her. "But it is still here, what are we going to do about it?" Eli asked. "Not sure yet" The doctor laughed. "Why are you all acting like this is normal!" Anthony shouted as his anger snapped. The doctor opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by Verity who began instead, "Don't you dare question us when you caused all this mess by locking that poor creature in the basement" she said as she turned away from her father and back to the doctor. "Come on, let me show you something" The doctor smiled as he ran up the stairs of the house and back to the tardis which sat in Verity's room.

The doctor walked into the tardis and leaned against the console. Verity and Eli walked in and although she had seen it before, Verity looked around her in wonder. Eli stood in the doorway silent and amazed. The doctor hit a lever on the tardis and sparks cascaded over the doctor's head. "Ok, you two need to hold on" he smiled as he dashed around the console, the sparks filled the tardis and the doctor smiled. The tardis dematerialised and as it did the banging on the library door stopped. Anthony opened teh door and the creature was gone.

The tardis stopped and the doctor opened the door to let out the bellows of smoke that had been inside. Outside the door, the Horco lay on the floor. Eli and Verity stood at the door and stared at the alien. "How did that get here?" Eli asked. "Oh, i just picked up its digital signiture and brought it here, to his home planet" The doctor smiled as he touched the creatures neck. "Its alive, we better get back to your house" The doctor smiled. Verity started around the grey crater that the tardis had landed in, "You mean this is another planet?" she quizzed. "Yeah, this is Horcorux 3. Lovely place" The doctor smiled as the two teens mouths fell open. The doctor stepped past them and back into the tardis. "Close the doors" he called to them laughing. Eli pushed the doors of the tardis closed and it de materialised.

On the large mosaic the tardis materialised and out of ir stepped Eli and Verity. "So, then" The doctor smiled. He took out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at Eli's wrist, the screwdriver buzzed and lit blue as the device sparked and died. "I cut the power but you can keep it as a momento" He smiled. He turned to Verity, "Now, you need to keep everything you know about me secret" He turned to Eli, "Both of you" He smiled as he pulled the doors of the tardis shut. Eli and Verity turned to eachother and stepped back as they waited for the tardis to leave. "Oh and by the way" The doctor said as he opened the door and leaned out of the blue police box, "Thanks, Thank you so much" He beamed before closing the doors again. Eli an Verity watched as the tardis vanished. They turned and saw their father standing looking around at the damages to the house. "What the hell has been going on!" A voice called out from behind them. "Mum" Verity smiled to Eli as she realised who was shouting.


End file.
